The Royals
by xSmallLadySerenity13
Summary: An AU story that shows what life may have been life for our favorite family if Planet Vegeta still existed. All Sayian case.


AN: An AU fic about how life on Planet Vegeta might have been for our favorite family. Combining two of my favorite things historical fiction and DBZ! All characters are Saiyan and Bulma may be a bit OC. Please review if you'd be interested!

The Royals

Chapter 1

-The sun rose early one summer morning on Vegetasei and shined brightly on its capital city of Verlese. As the sun shined the Princess of Vegetasei slept peacefully in her inner quarters. Her bedroom was decorated lavishly as befitted a Princess Royal, with the Saiyan Crest and colors of royal blue and burgundy everywhere.

"Do you think we should wake Her Highness up", Aimee one of Bulla's ladies, asked nervously.

"I'm not sure", her fellow lady and sister Anne replied. "The King & Queen will be furious if the Princess is late for her audience with them."

All their indecision was interrupted when a newcomer entered the room. The lady had thick auburn curls that fell around her face and carried an air of importance about her. As she realized Bulla was still asleep, she erupted.

"The Princess still asleep!?" she gasped. "Her audience with the King & Queen is in an hour!"

The noise finally jolted Bulla from her sleep and she gave her chief lady in waiting a sleepy smile.

"I'm up Napoleona", the blunette grumbled. "Please have the ladies run me a bath and find a gown my mother will approve of."

As the other ladies rushed away to carry out the Princess' orders, her chief lady in waiting stood frowning at her.

"I'm sorry", Bulla said as she got out if bed and prepared for her bath. "I know you hate being called by your full name".

As the Saiyan Princess got into her bath, her chief lady dismissed the other girls, so she could be alone with Bulla.

"Leona?" she tried again to reach out to her friend. "Are you ever going to forgive your father?"

"No!" the chief lady snapped, breaking her silence. "I know it is a great honor to be named after him as he is the King's right hand and one of the highest-ranking dukes in the kingdom. But I do not have to like it or him!"

The Princess wisely said nothing. She and Leona had all but grown up together in the royal palaces of Vegetasei under the tutelage of the Queen. They had become best friends and confidants over the years and Bulla knew not to push her chief lady on the subject of her father.

"Come Princess", Leona said interrupting Bulla's thoughts. "The King and Queen are waiting".

…

As Bulla and her chief lady made their way to the throne room, the Princess couldn't help but wonder what her parents wished to see her about. Her brother, Prince Vegeta Trunks, was expected to inherit the throne and as such he was usually the center of royal attention. He was often sent to other planets to delegate and lead their fathers' armies. Bulla mostly met with foreign dignitaries visiting the planet and traveled throughout Vegetasei with the Queen keeping up the royal family's image. Daughters and wives of the strongest warriors in the Royal army were sent to court to serve the Princess and Queen while sons normally followed in their father's footsteps. The Saiyan Princess pushed her worries aside and lifted her chin as she entered the throne room to greet her parents.

The King & Queen of Vegetasei sat on their thrones fielding request from dignitaries and their people as Bulla glided into the room dressed beautifully in a royal blue and white gown, her blue curls pinned up.

"Make way! Make way for the Princess Royal!" the herald repeated several times as people cleared the way hurriedly.

As Bulla made her way to her parents with Leona several paces behind, her mother rose to greet her while her father remained seated.

"How pleased we are to see you", Bulma said with a smile as her daughter curtsied. "The dignitaries from Mars were disappointed that you could not visit with us."

Bulla rose from her curtsy and smiled tightly, her father had expressly forbidden her from leaving the planet, though everyone else in the royal family did.

"Eschalot", the flame haired King growled impatiently. "The eldest son of the King of Venus and his retinue will be arriving in two weeks' time. You and your court will be his official guide during his stay here."

There was a pregnant pause in the room as everyone absorbed the double meaning of the Kings' statement. If Bulla was to be the Prince's guide during his visit, the Venusians weren't only coming to visit, they were coming for a bride. Bulla struggled to control her facial expression, this news would be half way across the planet by tomorrow.

King Vegeta suddenly rose from this throne and took his Queen by the hand.

"We have other business to attend to", he said and nodded at his daughter dismissing her.

"As you wish Your Majesty", the Princess said with as much calm as she could muster and curtsied gracefully as her parents began to exit the throne room.

"Oh Bulla", the Queen said turning back briefly. "I will visit you and your court for supper this evening, we have much to discuss with you."

"Yes Mother", the blunette replied not turning around. She couldn't let her parents see the furious expression on her face.

…

After the King & Queen left, Leona quickly guided the Princess from the throne room and back to her own spacious quarters before anyone could bombard her with requests. The auburn-haired lady could not risk catching sight of the mood her charge was in. The news would be reported to the King and Queen quickly and despite the great affection the king was said to have for Bulla his temper was explosive.

Once the two were back inside Bulla's inner chamber her own famous temper exploded.

"How dare they!?" the Princess raged. "Not only am I confined to this planet like a hostage, they're practically handing me over as a bride to the Prince of Venus!"

As she fumed and paced back and forth her closest ladies watched nervously, thinking of ways to soothe their furious Princess.

"Now Princess", Anne said softly tugged at her blonde hair. "You are not even betrothed yet, marriage is still a long ways away. Perhaps your mother the Queen, will speak up to the King for you? Everyone knows how he adores her."

"Anne is right", Leona agreed as Bulla stopped pacing and looked at her ladies. "Queen Bulma is will be joining the Princess for supper tonight, we must get the place in top shape and pull out our best clothing. If we are to get her on Bulla's side concerning any possible proposal's we must do our best to please her."

Anne and the other ladies curtsied to the Princess and headed off, growing excited about the coming meal with the Queen and her ladies. By now Bulla's anger had subsided and she turned her sad blue eyes to Leona.

"Now Bulla", she whispered as she gathered the Princess in her arms. "Even if your father does betroth you to the Prince of Venus it doesn't necessarily mean marriage."

"It doesn't matter!" the blunette whimpered softy as she clung to her friend. "I'll never be able to marry the man I truly care about."

Leona sighed as she rubbed Bulla's back unable to comfort her with words any further. _Leave it to the Princess to fall for a man she could never have._

… _._

AN: I took this from my short story collection about Bra. Planning on making it a full on story!

Next On The Royals: Who has the Princess fallen for? What's Prince Trunks up to? What does the Queen have to discuss with Bulla? Tune in next time to find out!


End file.
